Una mujer para mi hermano
by Vampirezero13
Summary: Serena Tsukino era el sueño de cualquier hombre. Pero, por desgracia para Darien Chiba, iba a convertirse en la esposa de su hermano… si Darien conseguía mantenerse apartado de su atractiva empleada el tiempo necesario para presentarlos. Su hermano necesitaba una buena mujer, y Serena era la más encantadora que Darien había visto en su vida.
1. Prologo

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro **Una mujer para mi hermano y la autora es Raye Morgan** perdon la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadien.

_**Argumento:**_

_Serena Tsukino era el sueño de cualquier hombre. Pero, por desgracia para Darien Chiba, iba a convertirse en la esposa de su hermano… si Darien conseguía mantenerse apartado de su atractiva empleada el tiempo necesario para presentarlos. Su hermano necesitaba una buena mujer, y Serena era la más encantadora que Darien había visto en su vida._

_Serena sabía que, antes o después, acabarían sucumbiendo a la atracción que existía entre ellos. pero Darien seguía empreñado en convencerla de que su hermano sería un gran marido para ella. Sólo tenía una salida: demostrarle a Darien que ella la esposa perfecta… ¡para él!_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

—Eh, Serena, ¿dónde está el niño? —le preguntó el hombre del puesto contiguo al suyo elevando la voz.

— ¿Kevin? —Serena Tsukino se dio media vuelta y se quedó mirando con incredulidad el corralito del niño.

No podía ser, acababa de meterlo ahí hacía un minuto. ¡Estaba allí hacía un minuto!

Pero ahora no estaba.

Un lateral de corral de gomaespuma estaba aplastado hacia abajo, y entonces Jolene se dio cuenta de que su aventurero hijo de dieciocho meses había encontrado la forma de escapar.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, estaba a punto de verse presa del pánico. Pero no, Kevin tenía que estar cerca. Lo había visto hacía escasamente un minuto.

Su cliente fue a pagarle la tarta de chocolate que ella había metido en una caja, pero Serena no le prestó atención. Pasó por su lado y dejó el puesto solo. Tenía que encontrar a Kevin.

Los jueves, el mercado de San Rey Farmers era muy popular y la calle cortada se llenaba de gente, lo que hacía muy difícil encontrar a un niño tan pequeño andando entre las piernas de los adultos.

— ¿Has visto al niño? —le gritó Serena a su amiga y compañera de piso Mina Aino, que tenía la máquina de galletas saladas.

— ¿A Kevin? —Mina miró arriba y abajo de la abarrotada calle y vio puestos vendiendo de todo, desde acelgas recién recogidas a duendecillos de cerámica, pero no había ni rastro del niño—. No. Creía que lo tenías en el corral.

—Eso creía yo también —contestó Serena gritando.

Pero, al momento, siguió andando por la calle, cada vez más asustada. Su larga y rubia coleta se le movía por la espalda cada vez que volvía la cabeza a un lado y al otro en su búsqueda.

— ¿Ha visto por aquí a un niño pequeño rubio? —le preguntó a una perfecta desconocida, y no esperó respuesta al ver la mirada perdida de la mujer.

Se dio media vuelta y corrió al otro lado de la calle.

— ¿Ha visto a un niño pequeño? —Gritó Serena—. Mi niño se ha perdido. Por favor, por favor, ¿lo ha visto?

Alguien la agarró del brazo y, al volverse, vio que era Mina.

—Yo buscaré por esta parte de la calle —le dijo su amiga—, tú ve en la dirección en la que ibas. No te preocupes, Serena, lo encontraremos.

«No te preocupes, no te preocupes». Las palabras de su amiga le resonaban en la cabeza, pero no conseguía comprender el significado, porque lo único que estaba en ese momento era preocupada. Kevin, su dulce rostro, sus enormes ojos azules, su maravillosa sonrisa, sus piernas gordezuelas…

—Lleva un mono azul y debajo una camisa roja a cuadros —gritó Serena a quien quisiera escucharla mientras corría—. Tiene que estar por alguna parte. ¿Ha visto a mi hijo?

La gente la miraba al pasar; al principio, sin comprender; luego, cuando se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría, con comprensión. Pero nadie lo había visto. ¿Cómo podía ser? Alguien tenía que haberlo visto, Kevin no había desaparecido. ¿Cómo podía haber recorrido la calle entera sin que nadie lo hubiera visto?

— ¡Kevin! —Gritó Serena a todo pulmón y con absoluta desesperación—. Kevin, ¿dónde estás?

El miedo se había transformado en terror. ¿Dónde estaba su hijo?

Darien Chiba no sabía nada de niños pequeños. La única niña con la que había tenido contacto era su sobrina Alaska, y ya tenía once años. Casi no la recordaba de pequeña. En cualquier caso, aunque no era un experto, se dio cuenta de que un niño de ese tamaño no debería pasearse solo. Debía haber alguien con él, su madre o su niñera aparecerían en cualquier momento. Por lo tanto, no le prestó mucha atención cuando el niño se subió al banco de piedra en el que Darién estaba sentado y comenzó a mirar fijamente a la galleta que se estaba comiendo.

—Hola —le dijo Darién por fin, sacudiéndose unas migas del fino tejido de los pantalones italianos—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero los azules ojos del niño brillaron.

—Quieres una galleta, ¿a que sí? —dijo Darién dándole una palmada a la bolsa de papel. Estuvo tentado de darle una galleta al niño, pero lo pensó mejor—. Escucha, te daría una, pero no sé si a tu madre le gustaría.

Darién alzó lo que le quedaba de la galleta que es taba comiendo y se la quedó mirando.

—Verás, a las mamás no les gusta que un desconocido dé de comer a sus hijos y…

Pero era demasiado tarde. Los niños de dieciocho meses no tenían educación y no esperaban a que se les invitara. Con la rapidez del rayo, el pequeño y regordete brazo desapareció dentro de la bolsa de papel y salió con una galleta. El niño lanzó a Darién una triunfal sonrisa y mordió la galleta con cuatro dientes.

—Eh —Darién lo miró enfadado, sus rectas cejas añadían una expresión seria a su hermoso rostro de rasgos clásicos. No recordaba haber visto a Alaska comportarse así—. Será mejor que no te comas eso; si lo haces, tu madre me va a acusar de tratar de envenenarte.

Darién extendió la mano con la intención de quitarle la galleta al niño.

—Venga, vamos, dámela —dijo Darién con el tono de voz de una persona acostumbrada a dar órdenes.

Fue sorprendente que un niño tan pequeño pudiera lanzar semejante grito al tiempo que, con la boca, sujetaba fuertemente la galleta. La gente se detuvo y se volvió a mirar.

— ¡Pero qué le pasa a ese hombre! —Exclamó una mujer pelirroja y de poca estatura—. Le está intentando quitar una galleta a un niño.

Al oírla, Darién levantó el rostro, intentó sonreír, aunque seguía sin soltar un extremo de la galleta, y se apresuró a explicar:

—Escuche, esta galleta es mía, no es suya. Quiero decir que…

La pelirroja no quiso seguir oyéndolo. Se plantó delante de los dos y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

— ¡Vaya egoísmo! Jamás había oído nada semejante.

La galleta se deshizo y Darién se quedó con la mano llena de migajas. Otras migajas cubrían el rostro enrojecido del pequeño que seguía gritando, y Darién vaciló; quería hacer que el niño dejase de gritar, pero también quería darle una explicación a la pelirroja y a su acompañante de cabellos canos, que acababa de reunirse con ella.

—Escuche, yo no sé quién es este niño —comenzó a decir Darién—. No lo había visto en mi vida y…

—En ese caso, ¿por qué le está obligando a comer una galleta? —inquirió la mujer de cabellos canos que, al llegar tarde y ver el rostro del niño lleno de migas de galleta, llegó a una rápida conclusión—. ¡Eso es increíble, obligar a un niño a comer! Creo que voy a llamar a la policía.

Darién parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera despertarse de una pesadilla.

—No, espere. Estoy intentando explicarle que…

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Serena Tsukino salió de un grupo de gente, vio a su hijo, lanzó un grito y corrió hacia él.

— ¡Oh, Kevin! —Al momento, lo estrechó en sus brazos—. Kevin, Kevin, Kevin.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y casi estaba mareada del alivio que sentía.

—Mi niño, mi niño…

—Lo ven, aquí está su madre —dijo Darién mirando a las dos mujeres que aún parecían culparlo de algo—. Vamos, ya está todo solucionado.

Pero la mujer de cabellos canos parecía creerse en el deber de encargarse del orden en su ciudad; por tanto, avanzó un paso y tocó el hombro deje Serena para llamar su atención.

—Querida, ¿es éste su hijo? —Preguntó la mujer mirando furiosa a Darién—. Creo que debería saber que este hombre estaba intentando obligarle a comer galletas. No sé cuál era su intención, pero el niño estaba pasándolo muy mal y gritando.

Darién se puso en pie con la bolsa de galletas debajo del brazo y la esperanza de poder escabullirse de allí, pero Serena se volvió y se lo quedó mirando fijamente, sus ojos plateados muy abiertos en su confusión.

— ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

Darién también se la quedó mirando, esos hermosos ojos le dejaron perplejo. A primera vista, parecían demasiado plateados para ser de verdad, y rodeados de espesas y doradas pestañas. « ¿Quién es, una bruja?», se preguntó a sí mismo. Pero la pregunta era irrelevante en esos momentos.

—No, yo no estaba obligándolo a comer una galleta, lo que estaba haciendo era intentando quitársela.

— ¿Lo ve? —interpuso la pelirroja alzando los ojos al cielo—. Qué egoísmo, querer quitarle una galleta a un niño. Y eso que tiene una bolsa llena. La verdad es que hay alguna gente que…

Darién lanzó un gruñido y Serena, con el ceño fruncido, miró a la pelirroja y luego a Darién, sin saber a quién creer. Kevin estaba abrazado a su cuello con los dos brazos, pero tenía la cabeza vuelta y es taba mirando a Darién. Darién le sorprendió mirándole. Había algo en la forma como le brillaban los ojos al niño…

—Tome —murmuró Darién dándole a Serena la bolsa de galletas—, quédeselas. Tírelas o cómaselas, me da igual.

Y Darién empezó a retroceder con las manos alzadas como si alguien le estuviera apuntando con una pistola.

—Yo no he intentado obligarlo a comer ninguna galleta. Estaba intentando quitársela porque pensé que a usted quizá no le gustara que el niño comiera algo que le daba un desconocido. Eso ha sido todo, de verdad.

—Espere —dijo Serena dando un paso hacia él—, yo no lo estaba acusando…

Pero Darién no esperó. Se dio media vuelta y salió a toda prisa de allí.

Serena vio cómo desaparecía entre la gente, se sentía más confusa que nunca. Pero tenía a su hijo en los brazos y eso era lo único que realmente le importaba.

—Vamos, Kev —dijo Serena besando la regordeta mejilla de su hijo—. Volvamos al puesto.

Hasta que no volvió a su puesto de repostería no se dio cuenta de que llevaba la bolsa de galletas. Eso la hizo pensar en el apuesto hombre que se la había dado, pero rechazó el pensamiento, ya no volvería a verlo nunca.

Lo importante era que Kevin estaba sano y salvo, eso era lo único que le importaban.


End file.
